I can explain?
by M155 C0nfu510n
Summary: So being a hero is hard. Having a crush on your roommate who has a crush on your hero persona is harder. Having your roommate find out your secret identity just makes everything impossible. Poor Rin. M for language and sloppy make-outs.
1. I Can Explain?

I am not writing smut around my family in this hotel room, so you get the Spiderman thingy I wanted to write earlier. Hope you like it~ ;D

I still don't own any of the anime or junk I write about, but enjoy the hopefully cute junk~

* * *

><p>"Just let me repay you…" Rin's mind was on overdrive as the brunette slowly approached him, mouth parted and eyes half-mast. He wondered for not the first time that night how he ended up in this situation, his mind drifting before it was brought back by the feel of lips against his own, moving slowly. Rin's eyes began drifting closed while a single thought passed through his mind.<p>

…_How did I let it get this far…_

* * *

><p>"<em>Stupid Suguro, idiot acting all cute and junk…" Rin grumbled under his breath as he lay against the edge of a ledge, his mask clenched in his hand. He watched the half-naked torso of his 'friend', Suguro, move crates and large planks through the construction sight. Though he was at least seven blocks away and sitting atop a pretty tall building he saw the other like he was only a few feet away. The raven watched as small beads of sweat rolled down the brunette's exposed chest, unconsciously nibbling his lip as he watched them soak into green cargo shorts. The raven nearly fell of the roof- when did he even get that close to the edge?- when the other turned around, a bundle of planks resting on his shoulder as he turned to walk into the under-construction building, Rin's eyes trained on the brunette's enticing behind.<em>

"_Stupid Bon." Rin quickly sat up, turning away from the construction sight when he felt a prickling against his neck. The raven sighed while slipping his mask on, standing from his perch and facing a seemingly random direction. The raven stared at the seemingly endless rooftops for a moment before running towards the edge of the roof. A nimble foot pushed off the edge with an unnatural amount of force, Rin flying through the air before stretching his arm in the direction of a nearby building, a thin, white web shooting from his wrist and connecting to the building._

_Rin smiled under the fabric of his mask as he was pulled around the oncoming building, swinging around before stretching a web out to swing in another direction. Rin's body bent and rolled with his movements, body moving on auto-drive as he allowed his thoughts to wander. All seemed to center on the large, tanned, muscled- the raven squeaked as he aimed a little too high and missed a ledge, quickly shooting another one and pulling himself up and away from the rapidly approaching street._

"_Gotta stay focused."_

_Rin pulled himself into an alleyway to avoid detection, fingers planted firmly on the wall as he ascended to the roof. A cool wind blew making the raven shiver. Rin finally made it to the top of the building, pulling himself up enough to peek over the edge before ducking as he caught a glimpse of purple. The raven mentally cursed as he tried to remain as still as humanly- well, not that he was completely human…- posible, sweat growing on his brow. Rin waited a few more moments to see if the purple themed villain would make any sound that would give away what he was doing, but was becoming confused as silence permeated the air._

_Rin took a few calming breaths before peeking over the rooftop again, pulling himself up fully when he noticed the empty area. He peered left and right before cautiously lifting himself onto the roof. His feet tapped lightly against the cement as he stalked across the roof, checking behind any and every possible hiding spot before stopping in the middle of the roof. The wind blew past again, Rin feeling a sudden prickling in the back of his neck. The raven's eyes widened before he jumped forward, rolling as an explosion went off in the exact spot he was standing a few moments prior. Rin quickly got into a crouch, turning to glare at the laughing man that stood proudly on a gleaming white and silver hover board._

"_Hello, Spidey~ How's my favorite spider?" Rin felt the usual shiver travel down his spine at the other's voice; dark, lilting, and with a hint of pure insanity that made many run in fear. The raven quickly moved into a loose stance, watching his enemy as he hovered around the rooftop. Mephisto Pheles, otherwise known as The Demonic Joker, he was the first villain that Rin had to face with his inhuman abilities. A man that nearly took his life multiple times over the years and yet was always barely defeated by the raven only to show up a few months later for a rematch._

_The man stood proudly atop his hover board, the sleek silver design split by a royal purple strip down the middle. His nose and mouth were covered by a metallic half mask, a demonic smile painted on the silver surface. He was decked in a purple and white body suit, streaks of purple stemming from his chest to wrap around his arms and legs, ending at his heels and fingertips. Rin's muscles tensed when he saw the familiar glint of the other's tail swaying dangerously behind him, mentally cursing as he noticed that there were now three instead of one._

"_I would've been better had you just disappeared. What do you want Mephisto?"_

_Rin's tone was hard, his body language portraying his caution and irritation. The raven growled when he heard the other laugh in reply. Rin watched as the other reached behind his back for something, pulling it forward resting it on his shoulder. The object was strange, the metallic surface reflecting the sun into Rin's eyes. The raven felt a tremor race down his spine as Mephisto cackled, the other pointing the object at Rin before pulling a hidden trigger, a hole near the front glowing purple. Rin's eyes widened before he jumped away from the now-known gun's trajectory, turning to watch a ball of condensed energy blow that portion of the roof away, the blast pushing him back into the small ledge of the roof with enough force to take his breath away. He coughed a few times before shakily standing, taking note of the pain in his shoulder before peering into the cloud of dust that rose from the blast. He saw Mephisto's glowing eyes clearly through the dust, heard the other's mad cackling as he finally came into view, gun again resting on his shoulder._

"_Why, Spidey, all I want is to send a message. You'll be the messenger, my dear nuisance."_

_Mephisto aimed the gun and pulled the trigger._

* * *

><p>"<em>Sh-Shit." Rin cursed under his breath as he leaned against the alley wall behind his apartment building. The raven gasped as the large wound in his side was jostled, blood seeping through the fingers of the hand pressed to the open wound. Rin bit his lip as a wave of heat passed through his body, panting as he tried to ignore the searing pain that came with it. Rin's free hand was pressed against the wall to keep his body from collapsing, the raven peering up through slit eyes at the ledge of his apartment.<em>

"_Better than walking…" The teen winced as he shot a web at the ledge, pulling himself up carefully and easing over the railing. A pained groan passed through his split lip when he put all his weight on his feet, stumbling a bit before catching himself on a lawn chair. The raven sighed in relief as he pushed himself towards the door, hand gripping the silver handle tightly as another wave of pain wracked his body. Rin gasped as he put his full weight against the door, panting as he slowly pulled it open. As he carefully moved the blue curtain out of the way he couldn't help but feel he was forgetting something, choosing to ignore it as he stumbled again. Rin turned to slide the door closed, mentally noting he was going to have to clean the handle later, pushing the lock into place before freezing when he heard a near silent gasp behind him._

"_Spiderman!"_

_Rin slowly turned towards the brunette that stood in the middle of the living room, a mug of coffee with a cartoon version of him as the design clenched in his hand. The raven mentally cursed himself for forgetting he had a roommate- one he had been watching for at least an hour today his mind supplied. Rin fully faced the brunette, ignoring the way the other gasped at the blood that coated his right side, slumping against the door as he raised his free hand in a mock wave._

"_So, ya got a first-aid kit?"_

* * *

><p><em>Rin winced as Suguro tied the final bandage, the brunette sitting back to admire his work before nodding. The raven sighed happily, the pain having been ebbed away by some cooling cream and a few pain killers. Suguro watched the other recline contentedly into the couch, his head resting on the arm as he breathed slowly. The brunette bit his lip as he stared at the hero, throwing caution to the wind as he turned away from the other.<em>

"_I can't believe you chose to come to me, of all people, to help you. You've saved me so many times…" Rin opened his eyes as he looked at the other, blue eyes conflicted as he watched the brunette face him again, brown eyes glowing. "You know, you sound kinda familiar, so who are you really? I promise I won't tell anyone, I just wanna know!"_

"_Angelina Jolie?"_

_Bon's face lost all previous happiness as he gave the raven a blank stare. Rin felt sweat start to gather on his forehead as he practically saw the brunette's brain working, biting his lip as his eyes darted across the room. He was jolted from his thoughts at the feel of the other moving, eyes going wide as he watched Suguro crawl over his prone form, straddling his waist so he didn't put any pressure on his wounds. Rin quickly got over his shock at the feel of the brunette's hand on the end of his mask, hands reaching up to push the larger man away._

"_Hey, quit it!"_

_Rin's voice was frantic as Suguro managed to pull the mask above his nose, hands quickly grabbing the brunette's and holding them above his head. The loss of leverage caused Suguro to lean fully over the raven, face only a few inches apart. Suguro's mouth suddenly went dry as he took in the half-exposed face of his idol, tongue running across his lips as he slowly leaned in._

"_Just let me repay you…"_

* * *

><p>And that brings them back to the present, Suguro's lips moving sensuously slow across Rin's frozen ones. The raven had to use every bit of self-control he had to not grab the brunette and plunder his mouth, kiss down that corded neck and muscled chest. Half-mast eyes- when did they even start closing- opened when Suguro pulled away, blue eyes widening at the animalistic hunger he saw swimming in those umber orbs, a hunger that he was all too ready to feed. Whatever caution Rin had was thrown away as he released the brunettes hands and pulled him down into a bruising kiss, his tongue pushing through surprised lips as he allowed himself to be immersed in his desires, allowed himself to enjoy the treat that was Suguro.<p>

A surprised groan rumbled through Suguro's throat at the raven's aggressiveness, one hand moving to grip the back of the other's head as the other held him above the injured hero. Rin's teeth nipped at the Suguro's bottom lip, pulling away until it snapped back before diving back in for another possessive kiss. Suguro allowed the hero to take full control of the kiss, tongue lazily tangling with the raven's as he let himself enjoy this once-in-a-lifetime moment.

One of Rin's hands released surprisingly soft locks to trail down a muscled back, nails digging into tanned skin as he tried to pull the other closer. Suguro was surprised to feel a leg climb over his hip, his free hand moving down to trail over the smaller male's thigh. Hands and tongues explored unknown territory for a few more moments before both became startlingly aware of their lack of oxygen, slowly pulling away- but not without a few nips and licks- to regain their lost breath.

Rin ignored the pressure he felt in his side from Suguro's weight, a goofy smile pulling at his lips as he watched the brunette try to calm his erratic breathing. Suguro felt a small smile pull at his lips as he gazed at the hero, the hand that was previously forcing the smaller male into his lips moving to trace slowly across his exposed cheek. Rin's eyes fell closed as a calloused thumb ran over his lips, moving down to trail along his jaw before suddenly stopping. Rin's eyes slid open to stare at Suguro in confusion, a frown marring his lips as he took in the brunette's expression- eyes conflicted and bottom lip worried by teeth.

"I'm sorry, I gotta know."

Rin gasped as Suguro grabbed the loose fabric of his mask and pulled it completely off. Blue eyes connected with startled brown, both frozen as they tried to comprehend what was happening, the mask slipping through the brunette's lax fingers. Suguro was the first to break from his stupor.

"R-RIN!" Rin winced at the hint of hurt he heard in the brunette's voice, a nervous laugh passing through his lips.

"…I can explain?"

* * *

><p>All things considered I think I did pretty good with this fic~ :3 I hope you weirdos that read my stuff like it~ 3 love you all and bye~ review if you love me or this thingy! :D<p> 


	2. No Explanation Needed

I'm getting bad at this writing stuff… I literally started a story just to erase it all because I lost inspiration a day later… that and I have a story waiting to be finished soon… . I should plan better… and this is a continuation that I had in mind but never got around to writing~ Till now! Enjoy probably, it really sucks, but ya know~ ^u^

* * *

><p>Rin didn't know how long he'd been laying there, didn't know how long it had been since the door had been slammed with such a force that a frame on the wall fell and shattered, didn't know how long it had taken for the bruise on his face to swell to dramatic proportions.<p>

He still didn't know which hurt worse: his bruised jaw or his fucked up heart.

So much for explaining. He had tried in the beginning, stumbling over his words for about five minutes before realising Bon wasn't even listening. He just stared, his eyes unwavering and so _dead_. Rin felt physical pain at seeing the look, reaching out a hand and placing it on the brunet's cheek only for a sudden clarity to take over Bon's features. It made Rin wish he'd stayed put for just a second longer.

There was so much raw _disgust_ in that gaze, normally warm eyes- filled with a hidden playfulness that only shined through when they were arguing- were swirling with the deadly emotions. And then the hit came.

It was so quick and powerful it ended up knocking Rin off the couch- Bon had jumped off of him the minute his hand touched his face- the raven gritting his teeth so he wouldn't cry out. That reminded him, his wound had started bleeding again, a small puddle forming near the bandages. But Rin didn't care about that at the moment, his mind returning to the moment that he looked up at Bon.

He knew he had tears in his eyes, not like he cared really, could see them reflected in Bon's eyes. They had always been so much brighter when they were angry, too bad he didn't have time to appreciate the darkening brown before they were turning and walking towards the front door, blocked by a slamming door.

And there he remained on the floor, his side bleeding and his cheek swollen to the point that his left eye was squinted shut. He fucked up, no other way to say it. But he didn't think it would _hurt_ so much, this was inhumane. It was like being stabbed ten thousand times by Mephisto's freakish tails and then being blown up by his stupid gun- and he would know, he had the poorly wrapped wounds to show for it.

Rin sighed heavily, wincing before coughing harshly as his wound stretched, he could feel blood rise in the back of his throat and flow faster from his side. Damn, he might actually need a doctor.

"S-Shit…" Rin cursed as his vision began to blur, quickly rolling to his good side before pushing off the floor.

He nearly screamed from the pressure that put on his side, biting his lip to stop the weak sounds and pushing until he was standing on shaky legs. He breathed heavily as he stared at the puddle of blood on the floor, it was much bigger than he thought it should be…

Rin hissed as he shuffled towards the bedroom, uncaring of the blood that dripped from his side like a leaky faucet, bloody handprints smearing the walls as he collapsed against the doorway. God, was his bed always that far away? He could see his phone sitting in the middle of the bedspread, but it looked like a mile walk- regardless of the few steps it would take to get there, if he was walking and not stumbling like a zombie that is.

Rin took a few deep breaths before pushing off the doorway, stumbling drunkenly before righting himself, smiling through the pain as he shuffled closer to the bed. He nearly cried in relief when he reached his bed, collapsing against the floor as exhaustion took over. He guessed the blood loss finally caught up with him, at least he could pass out comfortably.

Rin blinked open his eyes at that, lifting his head up as he stared at his phone. Right, he was trying _not_ to die of blood loss. Reaching for the small device, Rin smiled slightly as he pulled it closer, flipping it open and pushing one, the phone automatically dialing a number.

He didn't have to wait long before a tired voice picked up, Rin smiling as he leaned against the bed, his eyes slipping closed.

"Rin you do realize it's one in the morning and I have class tomorrow." He heard Yukio yawn over the phone, giggling despite the pain it caused. His brother could be _so_ funny.

"Hey, Yuki-chan~ Wanna help me out? I think I might act'ly bleed out this time…" Rin's words drifted off as he leaned further into his mattress, it was just so comfortable.

"Rin. Rin! Stay with me, I'll be over there as soon as I can. Don't fall asleep alright?" Rin hummed as he heard Yukio's panicked voice through the speaker, his grip on the phone loosening as his consciousness began to fade.

The last thing he heard before darkness swallowed him was Yukio shouting his name and his arm hitting the floor.

* * *

><p>"Stupid, fucking idiot!" Bon shouted as he threw a rock into the pond, breathing heavily as he clenched his fists at his side.<p>

He felt like an idiot, he felt like his emotions had been played with.

_And by Rin of all people_...

Bon sighed as he shoved his hands in his pocket and moved towards a bench, flopping down petulantly as he glared at the moon reflected on the pond.

After leaving the apartment he had immediately headed towards the park, the cool air and serene setting always calmed his nerves. But tonight it was just another nuisance, his thoughts still overflowing with both the orgasmic kiss that left him wanting more and the empty feeling in his gut upon being confronted with his _roommate,_ of all people, under the mask.

Now that was the biggest shocker of life, more so than finding out he was gay- even though he had years to come to that 'startling' realization.

Bon sighed as he refocused on the problem at hand. He was living with his crush, his crush who just so happened to be a crime-fighting super hero with the abilities of a spider, his crush who apparently had a crush on him, his crush who was apparently _Rin_.

And that's where his train of thought collided with a dense ass block of 'What the hell'- the strongest substance known to man, with the ability to change views and ruin lives. And change it did.

Ruin? Maybe, Bon was still trying to accept the fact that his nerdy, best-friend/ enemy, past-classmate turned roommate was a super-fucking-hero! How does that even work? Rin was probably the least coordinated person Bon knew. Heck the guy used to hurt himself walking, Bon could already remember all those times Rin came home with bruises from falling while… working…

Son of a bitch…

Bon's face fell into his propped up knees, a groan passing through his lips as he came to that realization.

High school. He had been doing this shit since _high school_. How did Rin even graduate? Screw that how did he keep this hidden from everybody? Bon went through every memory he had of patching up the minor injuries the raven came to him with- black eyes, busted lips, cuts and scrapes along his arms, burns, everything but a broken bone- wincing as he realized they must've come from fights with bad guys.

'_And some of them were _deep.' He cursed his subconscious for that, remembering some of the worse wounds.

"Tonight…" Bon's voice was strained, the word hanging in the air. His eyes widened as he jumped to his feet, guilt suddenly coursing through his veins as he raced back to the apartment. He punched his injured friend, punched his injured friend who hadn't had medical attention from a real _doctor_, punched his friend who- not an hour ago- had been on the verge of _dying_.

Bon's lungs burned as he reached his apartment building, racing through the building and choosing the stairs instead of the elevator. He raced up the stairwell and burst through the door on his floor, breathing heavily and sweating profusely as he stopped at his door. He was surprised to see the door cracked, hesitantly pushing it open as he walked inside. His eyes widened when he caught sight of a large puddle of blood beside the couch, eyes trailing over the smeared marks that led to the right- to the bedroom.

Bon closed the door silently before moving slowly through the apartment. When he reached the living room, he turned and stared at the door that led to the bedroom, eyes diverting to the bloody handprints that stained the walls and door frame.

Bon slowly, cautiously, moved to stand before the bedroom door, gripping the knob in his left hand and pausing. His eyes burned and he squeezed them shut to stop the impending flood of tears, it was time to face up to what he'd done. He could only hope he wouldn't see a pale body lying in a pool of its own blood. Taking a deep breath, Bon twisted the knob, pushing the door open and wincing at the familiar creak that came with the movement.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the lam beside Rin's bed, his eyes widening at the figure that was staring at him with icy blue eyes. He hadn't seen the younger Okumura twin since college, surprising since he and his brother were strangely close. Yukio regarded him coldly before returning to his previous task of running his fingers through Rin's hair- Bon's breath left him in a heavy sigh as he saw the older raven's chest rise and fall steadily.

"He should be dead. I didn't think I would get here quick enough this time…" Bon regarded the younger man from the doorway, slowly moving to slump against his own bed. At least now he knew who took care of Rin's major wounds. Bon's eyes caught sight of the dark red smear on Rin's bedspread, trailing down until he saw a small puddle beside his bed, the raven's phone trailing from the puddle. "What did you _do_?"

Bon jumped at the growled question, averting his gaze when Yukio turned fiery eyes to him, the look practically burning him on the spot. Bon bit his lip as he tried to come up with a viable excuse, his hands wringing his bedspread as he fumbled for words.

"I- I got angry. I didn't mean to, I just… please tell me he'll be okay?" Bon's voice was pitiful, pleading. He knew nothing he said would appease the younger man, instead hoping he would hold off until Rin would wake and tell him everything. He didn't feel like telling the protective younger brother he made out with his older brother only to punch him after realizing who he was. Yeah, that would blow over nicely.

Yukio sighed before rubbing at the bridge of his nose, eyes returning to his brother as he held his head in his unoccupied hand.

"He'll live. That's all you need to know." Bon sighed in relief, slumping further into his bed at the reassuring words, no matter how coldly they were spoken. Bon felt like a weight had been lifted off his gut, he could breathe better for the first time since leaving the apartment some time ago. "When he gets better he's coming to live with me."

That came to a screeching halt.

"...What?" Bon's voice was breathless, unbelieving. No, he must've heard wrong. Yukio couldn't be serious.

The raven stood from his chair but didn't turn around, instead his eyes remain trained on the unconscious figure on the bed.

"You're not good for him, Ryuji. The stress you have single handedly placed on him is unmeasurable, without your knowledge mind you, but that doesn't make up for the years of torture he has had to endure because of your ignorance." Yukio turned his head enough to fix Bon with a tired stare, the brunet surprised to see cold acceptance in that gaze. "I've told him countless times how fruitless his feelings were and look at where he is now. I will not allow you to hurt him more than you already have, so when he is well enough to be moved, he is coming to live with me."

Bon wanted to argue- wanted to scream and shout and tell Yukio he had no business doing that, that Rin was a grown ass man who could do what he wanted, wanted to do that and so much more- but all he did was stare, frozen in that icy gaze.

Brown eyes flickered to the unconscious form on the bed, Bon having the urge to put a bag of ice on the bruised cheek that glowed a sickening purple in the lamplight.

* * *

><p>Obsession would be the perfect way to describe how closely Bon revolved around Rin. Every morning he would say 'good morning' and talk to the other as though he were awake, every evening he would say 'good night' and wish to hear the raven reply. This went on for a week, Bon constantly dreading the day Rin would wake up and leave him forever.<p>

He wasn't prepared to face the truth that came with that fear- the fear of having Rin taken away, having Rin _leave_ him.

But he woke, slowly and groggily on a Saturday morning.

His vision was blurred and throat raw, his eyes burning from the light that shined directly on his closed lids. Rin almost felt angry that he wasn't dead, at least if he was dead he wouldn't feel like shit. But then again, he wouldn't be able to see Bon every day if he was dead.

Oh right, Bon. Rin slowly cracked his eyes open, glad that both opened instead of the one that wasn't swollen. He felt the irritating crust line the edges of his lids and grumbled before coughing as his throat protested the movement, definitely wasn't a smart move. Rin was surprised to feel something cool press against his lips, the ticklish lick of something liquid touching the dry skin.

"Drink."

Yukio. He must've gotten there in time after all. Rin wished he could voice his happiness at being rescued by the other, _again_, but instead took a few hesitant sips of the water, closing his eyes as his throat was soothed by the chilled liquid. Much better.

Blue eyes opened when the glass was pulled away, Rin staring at Yukio in confusion. The younger twin sighed as he pushed his glasses up his nose, setting the glass down as he sat on the edge of Rin's bed, fingers moving to run through his hair.

"Dumbass, you almost died this time. You pull that with me again and I break your legs myself."

Rin shuddered as Yukio's eyes took on a dangerous glint, the older raven averting his gaze to the surprisingly immaculate bed on the opposite wall. Strange, Bon never usually made his bed. Yukio seemed to realize where his thoughts lay, sighing as he turned towards Bon's bed.

"He's been sleeping on the couch. He was kind enough to offer his bed while I catered to your wounds, which I've been doing for a week mind you."

Rin's eyes widened at the admission, the raven trying to sit up only to give a hoarse cry as he side protested the movement, gentle hands pushing him down by his shoulders. Tears were in his eyes as he bit the inside of his cheek, tasting the coppery tang of blood as he waited for the wave of pain to pass. It took him a moment to register the soothing words that were being whispered in his ear, the cool feeling that spread from the epicenter of the pain outwards. His breathing slowly calmed, Rin's lids drooping in exhaustion as he gave Yukio a questioning look.

"I took the liberty of informing your employer of your condition, he believes you were one of those injured when that building collapsed last week and has given you a month to recuperate."

Rin nodded minutely as he thought about that, turning his gaze to the ceiling as his breathing returned to normal.

"Bon… Where's Bon?" Rin's voice was low, hoarse, Yukio straining to hear the words.

Rin returned his attention to his brother as time dragged on, Yukio's face stony as he leaned on his propped up knuckle. Rin felt a hint of apprehension settle on his nerves as Yukio looked at him with tired eyes, the usual vibrant blue dulled to a stormy gray.

"He's currently working, it is only four." Rin blinked at that, easily catching the hesitant tone in Yukio's voice. The younger twin was holding something back, Rin easily conveying his want for the younger to continue with his eyes. Yukio sighed before pushing his glasses up, rubbing at his eyes with his thumb and finger. "I will not allow you to be hurt by his inconsideration anymore. This was the breaking point, Rin. I'm sick and tired of rushing to you after a fight only to have a heart attack at the sight of you covered in blood, and he _hurt_ you. _Physically_, not just emotionally. You're coming to live with me as soon as you're well enough to be moved."

Rin's eyes widened at that, his breath hitching as he realized with mortification that Yukio was _serious_.

"N-no. No! Y-you can't! Yu… Yukio…" Rin felt his eyes droop of their own accord, his mind fuzzing over as Yukio ran his fingers through his hair again.

"I'm sorry, nii-san. We'll talk more in the morning"

Then all was black.

* * *

><p>The next time he awoke it was to the sound of muffled shouting, Rin's face scrunching up as the voices seemed to escalate in volume. Blue eyes blinked open and zeroed in on the cracked bedroom door, Rin's brows furrowing as he recognized both Yukio's and Bon's voices. He had never heard either so angry before- sans the times that Rin pushed Bon to his limits and nearly gave Yukio heart attacks by showing up at his door at ungodly hours of the night.<p>

But this was a new anger, there was so much _emotion_ behind each word, Rin wondering what time it was for the two to be bickering like that.

Rin grumbled as the seconds ticked by, irritation quickly making itself known as the shouts somehow _rose_ in volume. Oh come on! Injured man right next door, not like he needed to rest anyway.

The raven growled as he pulled his cover from his body, shivering at the cold that assaulted his bare chest. Rin glanced down at the expanse of scarred skin, eyes widening at the large bandages that were wrapped around his sides, a couple small dots of red staining the clean surfaces. At least he wasn't gushing his life essence on the floor like a week ago, not a pretty picture.

Rin took a few steady breaths before steeling his arms, pushing himself up into a half-sitting position before gritting his teeth at the pull on his side. This was nothing though and that shouting match next door was seriously grating on his nerves, so pushing down every measly morsel of pain, Rin moved into a sitting position, leaning against his headboard while panting. Maybe he should've stayed down a second longer.

Shaking those negative thoughts away, Rin kicked his legs over the edge of his bed, shivering as they came in contact with the floor. His fingers gripped the bed like a lifeline as he slowly eased himself onto his legs, his knees shaking uncontrollably before he locked them in place. Rin's breathing was ragged, sweat sticking to his forehead as he stared uneasily at his legs- they were paler.

"I can do this…" Rin closed his eyes before taking another deep breath, tanned lids lifting to reveal determined blue. The superhero slowly shuffled one foot forward, wobbling unsteadily before finding his balance again. This continued until- with startling realization- he reached the door, leaning against the doorway as he caught his breath.

The voices were louder, clearer, Rin finally realizing the two were arguing over _him_.

"You act like his fuckin' mom when you're only his brother! You don't know what's best for him, heck, he's a grown ass man!"

"Oh and that stunt from a week ago was better than what I'm doing? Yeah, you weren't here trying to stitch up a gaping hole in his side were you?!"

Rin held a hand over his mouth at the harsh words, his free hand snaking up his side to rest lightly over his gauze-covered side. He knew he had been hurt bad- heck the tail went clean _through_ him!- but he didn't realize it was to that extent. It was a wonder Yukio was able to patch him up so well.

"I told you I fucked up, don't you think I fucking know that!" Rin heard Bon growl, the brunet no doubt raking his fingers through his hair. "I fucked up bad and I can't take that shit back, but that doesn't give you the right to decide what's best for him."

"Be that as it may, Rin deserves care, _needs _it. And I've watched from the side long enough and have finally seen that this is only hurting him, he can't stay here any longer."

Rin bit his lip as silence fell in the room, his heart thundering in his chest. No. Everything was falling apart and he couldn't help but feel it was his fault.

'_You were the one who gave in to your roommate_.' Rin gripped both sides of his head as that thought assaulted him. Of course it was his fault, it was always his fault. It was his fault Yukio and he were orphans, his fault their only father figure was killed, his fault they had to fight and claw their way to their decent lives'.

"No." Rin's eyes opened, the raven never realizing they had closed some time ago, his ears trained on the voice of his crush. His hands hands falling from his hair to press lightly against the wall. "Nothing I say will change your mind, but that doesn't mean I won't fight to keep him here. I won't hold him prisoner, but I also won't allow him to leave so easily. I… "

A thick silence enveloped the room again as that letter hung in the air, Rin's breath caught in his throat as he waited for those words- those words that would give him the strength he needed to make it through any fight.

"I… I don't know what I feel for him… I just know he can't leave. I won't let him be taken away. Even if you do, I'll find a way to keep him close, stay close to him. Rin… Rin deserves that much."

A loud creak echoed through the room as the bedroom door was pushed open, Rin leaning against the doorway with watery eyes, a small smile on his lips. Yukio's eyes widened before he raced to his twin's side, carefully maneuvering an arm over his shoulder and leading him towards the couch he had collapsed onto a week prior, gently setting him on the plush surface.

The younger twin fussed over his brother as Rin allowed him, eyes trained on the silent figure that was looking everywhere but at him.

"What are you doing up? It's a miracle your stitches are still holding." Yukio's fingers were gentle as they brushed against the spotted bandages, his brows furrowing as he applied gentle pressure to several areas. Rin hissed at a few spots but otherwise remained silent, thankful that his slight show of discomfort brought Bon's attention to him. Brown connected with blue and Rin couldn't find it in himself to be mad at the man, he had been the one to allow the situation to escalate out of control.

"I'm sorry…" Rin only smiled at the apology, his head tilting as he relished in the calm of the moment.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it was my fau-"

"Stop doin' that shit Rin and listen." The superhero's mouth snapped shut at the harsh tone, his eyes widening at the pure frustration in Bon's eyes. The brunet sighed heavily before moving to a chair opposite the couch, leaning his forearms on his knees as he gave the raven a leveling glance. "Stop blaming everything on yourself and just listen for once."

Rin felt a slight bit of joy in the back of his head at the words, a giddy feeling quickly spreading through his body. The superhero quickly squashed the growing need to swing through the city to release the bottled feelings as he zeroed in on Bon, the man watching him with an unknown emotion.

"I'm the one at fault so just… stop apologizing for everything." Bon rubbed at his forehead as he looked at the floor, more specifically the spot where Rin had collapsed after he punched him a week ago. The guilt was still a deep thorn in his side, it deepened every time he looked at the raven- images of Rin lying unconscious and wrapped in bandages from head to toe always springing to the forefront of his mind. He was an ass and expected Rin to hate him after that whole ordeal. Instead he only felt sick knowing the other still liked him- _loved_ him, could see the emotion so deeply rooted in his eyes every time their gazes connected.

God he was such a fuck up.

He felt Yukio's eyes on him, the blue probably darkened to a near navy with repressed anger, a scary look on the usually calm teacher. Both quickly returned their gazes to the injured raven when they heard him mumble something, Yukio's brows furrowing as he rubbed soothing circles in his brother's back.

"Nii-san?" Rin finally looked up, his eyes conflicted as they flicked between his brother and Bon, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. Bon couldn't seem to draw his eyes away from the other's mouth.

"I… I don't wanna leave, Yukio…" Rin's head dropped back down, his eyes becoming very interested in the few bits of dust that were clumped on the floor, his eyes noticing every individual mite that made up the small mounds. He could never get over how awesome his vision was.

Yukio stiffened beside his twin, eyes hard and mouth set in a thin line. He retracted his hand from Rin's back and instead clasped both together in his lap, his glasses glinting in the lamplight and obscuring his eyes.

"While I won't force you to leave, seeing as how you're an adult who can make his own decisions, I ask that you consider all available options before solidifying your choice." Yukio stood once he'd said his piece, Rin's eyes following him in shock.

Never had Yukio given in to him so easily, it usually took _weeks_ to convince the stubborn man of anything. Rin watched his twin nod minutely at Bon, the brunet in an equal state of shock, turning and walking towards the door. Yukio opened the door before pausing, never turning as he spoke.

"I shall return in two days. By then I expect a _good_ reason of why you're staying besides your feelings and your age. If I deem the answer good enough, I'll drop the subject and leave you to your own devices."

Yukio, with his piece said, stepped through the threshold, the door closing with an echoing _click_.

Rin didn't know whether to laugh or cry, he had two days to find a good excuse for wanting to stay with Bon- his obvious feelings aside. Shouldn't be too hard.

But as his eyes connected with Bon's, the endless guilt in those brown eyes told otherwise.

* * *

><p>Rin was thankful it was Saturday, that meant Bon had the next two days off and he could spend time with the other while thinking of reasons to stay.<p>

So far he had come up with Bon dying of starvation and… actually that was about it. But that was a good reason! Yukio wasn't that heartless was he? But then again he was unnaturally protective of Rin and the fact that Bon's hit had caused his poorly dressed wounds to reopen a week ago didn't help matters- Yukio could hold a grudge longer than anyone Rin knew.

Maybe he could find something that had to do with his mental health? People usually became depressed when separated from loved ones, that sounded like a reasonable excuse.

Rin's thoughts were cut short as Bon trudged into the living room, his hair in a shaggy mess as he flopped into the chair he occupied the previous night, a yawn cracking his jaw. Rin couldn't hold back the chuckle at the cute expression, Bon immediately snapping his mouth shut at the sound while staring at Rin with an unknown expression.

Now that he thought about it, Bon had been giving him that look last night, too. Weird.

"Morning." Rin's voice was chipper, the raven smiling as he tilted his head to the side. Rin couldn't express how happy he was that Yukio had given him the chance to defend himself, defend his right to live with the man he loved despite what had transpired. It surprised Rin that Bon hadn't asked anything about his abilities, actually- it seemed like something he would've talked about.

Maybe it was that constant tension that surrounded them.

"I don't blame you ya know." Rin didn't realize he had spoken until his eyes connected with Bon's again, pure shock written on the other's face. Rin didn't take the time to appreciate the surprisingly cute expression, turning towards the glass doors that gave an excellent view of the city, the rising sun silhouetting the many buildings.

"How can you forgive me so easily? How can you just sit there and not be mad about what I did? How can you still…" '_love me._' Rin didn't need the brunet to finish to know what he was going to say, a small smile touching his lips as he thought back to a week ago.

"Before you… _did that_-" Rin paused as he caught Bon's flinch from the corner of his eye, shaking off the need to comfort the man as he continued, his smile growing minutely. "That kiss was the best experience of my life."

He fully faced the other when he finished, his eyes shining with barely repressed joy, a grin threatening to stretch his healed lips. He enjoyed the look of shock on Bon's features, his eyes softening and lips slipping back to their small smile.

"I'd risk dying ten times over if we could have a redo of that moment…" Rin's voice drifted off as he spoke. A hand had unconsciously rose to run over his lips, Bon's eyes following the fingertips over the supple skin before darting to the glass door. Rin closed his eyes as he released a breathy sigh, Bon's attention brought back to the raven.

"I'm gonna start breakfast."

Bon watched Rin leave with his brows furrowed and an uncomfortable feeling growing in his gut. He didn't know why, but the sight of Rin walking towards the kitchen, his back to Bon and pace unwavering, left him feeling uncomfortable- he felt downright miserable!

Rin would blame the flush he saw on Bon's cheeks as he walked into the kitchen on the sun, despite the fact that Bon had his back to the window.

* * *

><p>"Let me do it." Rin sent Bon a confused look as he rolled his sleeves up, the sink slowly filling with soapy water. Rin blinked once as Bon groaned, the brunet rubbing the back of his head as he lightly pushed the raven away from the sink. "Go sit down or something, I'll do the dishes."<p>

Rin grinned at the offer, shaking his head as he slid to the empty part of the sink next to the drying rack, Bon sighing as he realized that was as good as it was going to get for him. Large hands delved into the water and pulled back plates and pans, Bon diligently washing the dishes of any residue before handing them to Rin to rinse. It was a quick process, the two finishing in about ten minutes.

They left the dishes to dry over time, heading to the living room to watch some nice, calming television. Figures the first thing that popped up would be news on the destruction from Spiderman's latest fight with The Demonic Goblin, people seriously needed to get over that junk.

"Is this really what I look like while fighting?" Bon flicked his gaze towards Rin, the raven's eyes trained on his superhero persona who was swinging in different directions to avoid being stabbed or shot. Bon chuckled as Rin stuck his tongue out, his nose scrunching up when he saw the moment he was struck through a building, a few papers flying from the new 'window'.

"Nah, you're usually more graceful. It's only when you're fighting whats-his-face that you run all over the place." Bon chuckled as Rin turned annoyed eyes on him, an elegant brow raised as his lips straightened.

"You would be the expert wouldn't you my 'biggest fan'." Bon flushed at the playful tone in Rin's voice, crossing his arms as he turned away from the other. Rin's laughter filled the whole room, Bon joining in soon after despite his slight annoyance.

It felt good to be like this again, the tension that had settled around them having dispersed along with their laughter.

"So… how long have you been able to do this stuff? Like I know it started around high school, but how did you, ya know, get your powers or whatever?" Bon knew he was babbling, could feel the nervousness course through his veins like a raging river. For what? It's not like it was some invasive question or anything, yet it almost felt like he was crossing some boundary- taking his first step on a tightrope without a net.

Rin hummed as he thought the question over, pushing himself up onto his elbows as he stared at the ceiling. It had been so long ago, and yet he could remember it clear as day. Rin smiled.

"You remember that trip we took to that sciency place in senior year?" At Bon's nod, Rin continued. " I don't know how it got there or even what it was, but a spider bit me. Nearly killed me too, now that I think about it… Long story short, I started changing after that trip and not long after that decided to use my newfound powers for good."

Rin smiled as he thought back on that day, remembering how exhilarating it felt to swing from the city by his webs in clear view of everyone. It was _amazing_.

Bon looked at the raven in a new light. Rin wasn't born with these powers, wasn't _gifted_ with them. No, they had come from a freak accident with some unknown spider- an accident that almost killed him. The brunet felt a new respect for the hero, it must've been hard juggling two lives like that, heck he knew it was still hard. Bon hummed as he thought about Rin's steady disappearances during senior year, a smile touching his lips as he realized he was probably the only one- besides Yukio- who knew the raven's secret.

It was a nice thought.

"Do you think I'm a freak?"

Bon snapped out of his daze, eyes immediately hardening as they zeroed in on Rin, the raven having went back to lying on the arm of the couch, his chin cushioned on his crossed arms. His eyes were distant, he probably didn't realize he had spoken. Bon stood from his arm chair, cursing as his joints popped painfully, walking the short distance to the couch before sitting on the floor, leaning his head back so it was cushioned on Rin's uninjured side.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're still the same dumbass that got locked on the roof your first day of highschool." Bon chuckled as Rin lightly elbowed him in the head, the raven chuckling along with him. The TV droned on in the background as they sat in a comfortable silence, Bon closing his eyes as he listened to the calming beat of Rin's heart.

"Thanks, Suguro."

Bon smiled as he raised his right hand, reaching blindly for the raven's head and ruffling his hair playfully.

"No problem."

* * *

><p>Something had shifted that morning, more dramatic than what had changed the previous week. It left Rin feeling dazed and unnaturally happy.<p>

Currently Bon and him were lying on the living room floor, a half-decimated deck of cards between them.

"Ready?" Rin grinned as he hummed in affirmative, Bon flicking his wrist and sending a card shooting towards the ceiling, Rin pointing his hand and shooting a web just as the card began to fall.

The web hung fast and kept the card glued to the ceiling along with twenty six others. Boredom had quickly turned into Bon's questioning of his powers, that had led to Rin freaking out over his near perfect aim- possibly sabotaged by his week out of commission- and _that_ had led to their impromptu game. But Bon enjoyed watching Rin use his powers up close, and Rin enjoyed being this close to the brunet, enjoyed the way he watched his wrist in fascination after every shot.

"How does it feel? The webs I mean, like when you're swinging and shooting them at stuff?"

Rin chuckled as Bon babbled, he had been doing that more and more lately. It was cute. He stopped when Bon elbowed him lightly in his uninjured side, turning his head to face the other fully before humming as he thought. He closed his eyes as he imagined the exhilarating feeling of flying through the city, the wind that left him chilled, the angered and excited shouts of his name as he swung close to the crowds.

"It's… free." At Bon's confused expression, Rin elaborated. "Like when I'm swinging there's nothing holding me back, gravity can't touch me up there. Those few seconds of hang time are better than any roller coaster. The webs feel kinda… _weird_, I guess. It's like I feel a part of my skin move to let it loose, but at the same time _not_."

Rin could see the confusion still in Bon's features, sighing as he tried to think of a better way of explaining. He smiled as he thought of something.

"Like those machines at the yard, with the gears and stuff. You know they move, but at the same time they always come back together so fast you don't really notice."

Comprehension dawned on Bon's face, Rin mentally patting himself on the back for his accomplishment.

"I could take you with me when I get better…" Rin averted his eyes after he spoke, voice drifting off and a small blush staining his cheeks. Not like he could help it, the thought of Bon clinging to him as they flew through the city was amazing- it might've also made him crave contact with the man.

Bon's eyes were wide as he watched Rin turn away from him, his cheeks glowing slightly. He felt an urge to reach out and touch the pinkish skin but easily squashed the feeling, no point making their relationship more complicated than it already was. Bon fought the grin that threatened to break out across his face and instead smiled, reaching out a hand and lightly grasping Rin's.

"I'd like that."

The surprise on Rin's face made Bon's heart stutter, the brunet unconsciously tightening his hold on the raven's fingers.

* * *

><p>"W...What?" Rin's cheeks were stained a deep red as he stared at Bon, the brunet's eyes stony as he stared him down.<p>

Things had gotten a bit awkward after their conversation on the floor, but after a hearty lunch both were back to their usual selves, choosing to crash in their shared room to sleep off the extra food. They had awoken about an hour ago, neither having the energy to get up so they just talked across the room, exchanging stories, jokes, and the occasional insult.

That was until Bon said something that Rin wasn't prepared for.

"I wanna kiss you again."

Rin floundered for words for a few moments, only choked sounds escaping his lips. This had to be some weird twisted joke right? Bon made his point perfectly clear that night… so why was he asking?

"Why…" Bon easily heard the hint of hurt in the raven's tone, standing from his bed and moving to sit on the edge of Rin's, careful to avoid his side. Bon's eyes were hard, unreadable, Rin biting his lip as they connected with his own.

"What happened then… was more out of shock than anything… I can never take back what happened, but I wanna make it better." Bon's voice was husky, _deeper_, Rin shivering as it washed over him like a tidal wave. "Just because you're _you_ doesn't change the fact that I… that I _like_ you…"

Bon broke off as he blushed, averting his gaze as he felt Rin's eyes on him, the pure hope nearly suffocating. Bon sighed before facing Rin again, determination clear on his features as he put a hand on either side of Rin's head, leaning close enough for his breath to fan over the raven's lips.

"You said it was the best experience of your life… I want you to feel that as much as you want, _whenever_ you want."

With his piece said, Bon closed the distance between their lips, Rin's eyes widening before fluttering closed. Thin arms came up to wrap around Bon's shoulders, pulling the brunet closer while Rin tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Bon groaned as he felt an insistent tongue slide along the seam of his lips, quickly allowing the organ entrance as he slipped his right hand to the back of Rin's neck.

Rin was in heaven, he had to be. Bon still tasted the same, though Rin could now say- without a shadow of a doubt- that he was addicted to the man. His taste, his smell, his voice, everything was shooting sparks of electricity up his spine and down to his toes. It was so much, too much really, Rin's strained lungs protesting as the seconds ticked by.

Rin whined as he pulled away, his eyes still clenched shut as he panted heavily. He could feel Bon's breath fanning across his cheeks, the man in an equal state as him, the hand behind his neck gently kneading his scalp. Blue eyes slowly slipped open, immediately getting lost in swirling pools of brown.

Everything seemed to slow down as their gazes connected, Rin's breath slowly evening out as he simply stared.

"I love you…" Bon's eyes widened at the words, breathless and dazed. He lowered himself into Rin's neck, breathing the earthy scent that always clung to the raven and had calmed him down many times before. He felt a comforting hand on his back, Rin trying futilely to pull him closer before giving up. "I know, Bon, it's okay."

He loved him…

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?" Yukio's eyes were wide as he stared at the two men before him, both sporting identical grins.<p>

"We're married!" Rin's grin was large and caused his eyes to squint, the raven holding up his left hand. Yukio deflated when he saw a green ring-pop on the man's ring finger.

"Are you mental? That's a _ring-pop_ and how did you decide to get married?! Who was the priest? I don't approve of this!" Yukio's cheeks were flushed as he shouted, Rin only giggling as he sauntered towards his twin, throwing an arm over his shoulder. Yukio gave Rin an exasperated look as the older twin shook his head, his bangs swiping his forehead.

"Yukio, Yukio, Yukio… you said give you a reason and I did! See look, official ring technically…" Rin gave the ring-pop an experimental lick, humming at the watermelon flavor that assaulted his taste buds. "Wanna taste? It's watermelon."

Yukio sputtered for a few moments before sighing, his head flopping down as he realized he had technically been bested. No matter how stupid the reason for staying was…

"I- I'm going home… I can't deal with this on a good day." Yukio shook his head as he pulled Rin's arm from his shoulder, turning to walk towards the door. The freckled raven stopped by the door, hand poised a few inches from the knob as he threw a scathing look over his shoulder. Blue connected with brown, Bon shivering as a chill ran up his spine.

"Hurt him again and I break you. See you later, Nii-san!" Yukio's expression went from demonic to cheerful in .2 seconds, the man waving before exiting the apartment. Rin laughed as he caught Bon's frightened expression, the brunet glaring at the raven.

"Your brother's gonna kill me one day and all you can do is laugh?" Bon felt his eye twitch as Rin snickered, the raven holding his side as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Oh, come on Bon! It's funny, at least to me it is!" Rin grinned as he skipped to stand in front of the brunet, rocking on his toes as he sucked on his ring pop. Rin stopped after a moment, eyes trailing to the identical candy ring that adorned Bon's finger. His was blue. "Lemme try yours."

Bon quirked a brow as his eyes darted from Rin's ring pop to his own, the brunet smirking as he raised his hand to give it an experimental lick.

"I dunno, this is my ring after all. Can't have you erasing our symbol of marriage now, can I?" Rin pouted at Bon's triumphant look, the raven sticking his tongue out at the slightly older male.

"You're no fun~" Rin's whine caused Bon to chuckle, the brunet wrapping his free arm around the raven's waist, pulling them chest to chest.

Rin squeaked at the close proximity, face quickly heating up as he gazed up into Bon's clouded eyes, the brown darkening to a mysterious umber.

"You're the one that chose to stay here…" Bon's voice drifted off as he leaned down, his face pressed into Rin's neck. The raven sighed as he felt the other's breath ghost against his skin, feather-light touches of his lips brushing the heated flesh. "Still think I'm no fun?"

Rin mumbled something that Bon couldn't understand, the brunet chuckling as he pulled away. Rin's face was flushed and twisted into a look of irritation. Bon rested his forehead against the hero's as he closed his eyes.

"Wanna explain that?"

Rin smiled as he wrapped his arms around Bon's neck, leaning his chin on the brunet's chest as he hummed thoughtfully. Bon chuckled as Rin's face scrunched up cutely, bringing his ring pop up to lick it.

"Nah, you already know." Rin's cheeky voice had Bon snorting, the brunet stealing a quick kiss.

He knew, alright- no explanation needed.

* * *

><p>I think I could've done better with this little thingy~ o3o I like had it planned out for the most part, but endings always escape me… Hope you guys that wanted to see more liked it (also when I posted this I thought it said complete! ono my bad did <em>not<em> mean to leave some people wanting more, so I hope this makes up for it!)

Anyway you guys no the deal~ rate/review/ love me whatever floats your boat! ^u^ have fun peeps~


End file.
